Mixing of components is known. The basic criteria for defining efficiency of a mixing process relates to those parameters that define the uniformity of a resultant mix, the energy needed to create this change in parameters, and the capacity of the mix to maintain those different new conditions. In some technologies, such as the combustion of a biofuel, an organic fuel, or any other exothermic combustible element, there is a desire for an improved method of mixing a combustible element with its oxidant or with other useful fluids as part of the combustion process. The mixture of a liquid fraction with a gas is visible to the human eye, and as such, a person can easily understand the need to reduce a liquid into small droplets to improve contact surface area between the carburant and its oxidant.
The mixture of two liquids is also as equally intuitive to comprehend. Most people are experienced with mixing two liquids in a volume to achieve a complete mixture. For example, it is known that some liquids mix easily such as a syrup into sparkling water, while others such as vinegar in oil do not. The mixture of two gasses is harder to observe, even more so when the gasses are invisible to the human eye. The false belief that two gasses mix completely without the need for activation energy or dynamic energy is widespread. For example, tritium gas has unique properties: it is explosive and the molecules adhere to surfaces and flow downward under normal gravity. Each gas and thus any mixture of gases is accordingly unique, and the mixture of gasses presents challenges that are often complex and counterintuitive.
One known example of a visible gas-gas mixture is the creation of smoke rings by a smoker into the atmosphere. Another example is the release of a warm, humid, CO2-enriched breath on a cold winter day, creating a plume of visible water condensation and evaporation in the cold atmosphere. One of the main problems with gas-gas mixtures is the failure to understand how molecules of gas interact and move in contact with other molecules where a first set of molecule has a first kinetic energy level and a first specific linear velocity and the second set of molecules has a second kinetic energy level and a second specific linear velocity.
Several technologies are known to help with the combustion of fuel, such as nozzles that spray a fuel within an oxidant using pressurized air, eductors, atomizers, or venturi devices. Some of these technologies are more effective than mechanical mixing devices, and these devices generally act upon only one components to be mixed (i.e., the fuel or the oxidant) to create a dynamic condition and an increase of kinetic energy. Engines such as internal combustion engines burn fuel to power a mechanical device. The inefficiencies of internal combustion engines result in a portion of the fuel failing to combust during a fuel cycle, the creation of soot, or the burning of fuel at less than optimal rates. The inefficiency of engines or combustion chamber conditions can result in increased toxic emissions into the atmosphere and can require a larger or inefficient amount of fuel to generate a desired level of energy. Various processes are used to attempt to increase the efficiency of combustion.
In chemistry, a mixture results from the mix of two or more different substances without chemical bonding or chemical alteration. The molecules of two or more different substances, in fluid or gaseous form, are mixed to form a solution. Mixtures are the product of blending of substances like elements and compounds, without chemical bonding or other chemical change, so that each substance retains its own chemical properties and makeup. Composites can be the mixture of two or more fluids, liquids, gasses, or any combination thereof. For example, a fluid composite may be created from a mixture of a fossil fuel and its oxidant such as air. While one type of composite is described, one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that any type of composite is contemplated.
Another property of composites is the change in overall properties while each of the constituting substances retains its own properties when measures locally. For example, the boiling temperature of a composite may be the average boiling temperature of the different substances forming the composite. Some composite mixtures are homogenous while others are heterogeneous. A homogenous composite is a mixture whose composition in one area of space cannot be identified, while a heterogeneous mixture is a mixture with a composition that can easily be identified since there are two or more phases are present.
What is needed is a new fluid composite having desirable overall properties and characteristics, and more specifically, a new fuel composite with properties of enhanced fuel burning, improved burn rates, greater heat production from the fuel, better spread of the thermal distribution in an environment, and other such gains. What is also needed is an improved device for mixing gasses using turbulent stream technology.